


The Young Soldier

by Intellectual_Homosexual_Logan



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Blood, Death, Family, Fighting, Gen, Ghosts, Honor, Lies, Love, Pain, Revenge, Sacrifice, Secrets, Soldiers, Trust, Values, Violence, backstories, brothers in arms, friends - Freeform, intense action, swears, valor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intellectual_Homosexual_Logan/pseuds/Intellectual_Homosexual_Logan
Summary: With the loss of most of the Ghosts in the fight against the Federation, Logan Walker had to find a new band of soldiers. Men who were worthy to stand and protect their country.A new wave of Ghosts.Seven young men were chosen to fill the position, and are now protecting the country as the best soldiers they can be.But when one soldier finds a young boy alone in the broken city, wounded and out for revenge, he decides that the Ghosts could use another soldier.Another, YOUNGER soldier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something that quite a few people have asked for, and this is the sequel to The Aftermath of Ghosts.  
> I DID decide to write one, but it's a little different.  
> While it's not DIRECTLY connected to the previous story, it is related in some aspects and has the same leading characters it left off with.  
> And of course, it has some...fresh blood.

Trent Brenner walked along the ragged edge of the cliff carefully, gripping his SC-10 tightly. Looking around, he sighed.

Putting his hand to his ear, he flicked his com.

“Clark, do you have anything?” He asked, and the answer came a moment later

“Nada. There’s nothing in my sector. I just checked with Ryan. Nothing over there, either.” He informed, and Trent dropped his hand with a hard sigh, then nodded.

“Yeah. I’m gonna continue the sweep in my area. I’m almost done. Then I’ll meet you all at the rendezvous.”

The chatter came to him quickly. “Okay, Trent. We’ll see you soon.” Clark’s com faded out, and Trent stopped walking, staring out at the barren wasteland.

No Man’s Land. The dangerous part of the country now.

Thirteen and a half years ago the space weapons station ODIN fired on America, and the Federation forces aimed to take the country away from them.

But the Ghosts rose against the challenge.

After training the best soldiers, the Ghosts began the assault. And in two years, they defeated the leader of the Federation, Gabriel Rorke.

But they lost many, many Ghosts along the way.

Two being the brother and best friend of their new leader, Captain Logan Walker. His brother, David Walker, was killed at the hands of a traitor. Keegan was killed in an assault on the military base of Westpoint by the very Ghost who now swore his allegiance to Logan. Corporal Trent Brenner.

But the amends were made, although sharp and painful. Trent was now one of the best soldiers Logan had seen, and he held him in high respect.

Now, the Ghosts had a new mission: rid America of any remaining Federation soldiers and keep the people protected.

Granted, they had done so before, but with only a single target. Now the Ghosts were spread across the country, each small group assigned a quadrant. Keeping the country safe was their main goal, their second being keeping the country going. It had fallen to its knees at the firing of ODIN and was in shambles since. But the Ghosts planned to change that. They would bring America back from the depths and make it whole again.

 

So in the South Los Angeles sector stood Corporal Trent Brenner, looking over one of the hundreds of crevices and faults created from the blasts. His heart beat strongly as he swept his gaze around, searching for any signs of life in the godforsaken, broken down city.

Buildings crumbling, roads destroyed, lives taken.

Brenner shook his head. “There’s nothing here. There’s never anything here. No one is ever near-”

His voice stopped when he heard a slight sound to his right, and he spun around to see a shadow move quickly in the broken building behind him. His eyes narrowed, and he started towards the structure. The shadow moved again, and his eyes widened when he saw the shape was that of a man.

He shook his head, then started running after them, vaulting over the half-broken wall.

“Wait! What are you doing out here?!” He shouted, then the sound of running feet stopped, and as Trent came round the corner he stopped short as he stared into the huge, bright green eyes staring back at him.

The young boy, about fourteen, met his gaze, shaking in fear. He was rather tall for his age, and had dark shortly cut hair, a sharp, handsome face, and a scar above his right eye. He wore a grey tattered thin jacket over an army green shirt, grey cargo shorts and tan sneakers. A small necklace hung around his neck, and a leather bracelet wrapped his right wrist.

Trent clipped his gun to his belt then pulled down his mask. He crouched down, then smiled kindly.

“It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” He said gently, and the boy’s shaking lessened. He stepped towards Trent a bit, then stopped, staring at him again, still not saying a word. Trent sighed, then his chest tightened when he saw the blood dripping down the side of the boy’s head and staining the young boy’s side.

He frowned. “You’re hurt. I can help you. What’s your name?” He asked softly, and the boy bit his lip, then clenched his fists and stood up straight.

“My name is Axel.” He said with a solid voice, his fear from moments ago having had melted away.

Trent nodded with a smile. “I’m Corporal Trent Brenner."

Axel glanced at the gun on Trent’s belt, then to the mask around his neck. “You’re a Ghost?” He asked plainly, and Trent nodded. Axel sighed, then walked up to Brenner as he rose to his feet.

“You said you can help me? How?” He asked, and Trent outstretched his hand.

“Come with me to the rendezvous point. The other Ghosts will meet you, and we can help you find your parents.” Trent said, but Axel shook his head.

“You won’t find them. They’re dead. The feds killed them.” He stated plainly, and Trent’s eyes widened.

This young boy’s parents were murdered by the Federation?

  
Trent took a deep breath, then nodded slowly. “I’m sorry about that, kid. But the Ghosts can still help you. I’ll talk to my Captain. Maybe he’ll let me take you under my wing.” He said, and Axel’s eyes widened.

“What? You mean, like, as a soldier?!” He exclaimed, and Trent nodded.

“My Captain will probably understand. He and his brother were turned into soldiers at a young age. Though not as young as you. C’mon. Let’s head out.” He said, and Axel followed closely at Trent’s side, walking strong and tall.

Trent glanced down at him as he unclipped his gun and held it at the ready.

“Axel, what’s your last name?” He asked, and Axel gave him a quick glance to the side.

“Montoya. Axel Montoya.” He gave, and Trent nodded. He then heard his com beep, and he put up his hand for Axel to stop, which the boy did immediately.

Trent put his finger to his ear. “Brenner.”

A heavy breath met him through the radio. “Trent, where the hell are you?! We’re at the rendezvous point and you’re not here.” Clark said, and Trent sighed, closing his eyes.

“Ran into a little situation. Headed back now.”

Before Clark could ask more, Trent turned off his com, then spun to Axel.

“We have to get moving. My team is wondering where I am.” He said, and Axel gave him a small smirk.

“You’re the boss here. Lead the way.” He answered, and Trent raised his eyebrow with a grin, then turned to start running along the ravine. Axel followed right on his heel, then his eyes widened when he saw the group of soldiers standing near a transport truck.

“Are those the other Ghosts?” He asked, and Trent nodded.

“Yeah.” He then whistled, and Clark looked up as Trent ran over to them.

“Where the hell have you been, Trent? Logan was-”

He stopped when he saw Axel, and his eyebrow rose. “Trent... who’s this?” He asked harshly, and Trent turned his head to Axel, who looked up at him.

“Axel Montoya. I found him alone over on the left side of the chasm.” He replied, and Clark frowned as Ryan walked over. He looked Axel up and down as Axel gave him a judgemental look.

“How old are ya, kid?” He asked, and Axel frowned.

“Fourteen years old. The only reason Brenner here found me is because my parents were killed three days ago by a passing Federation posse.” He said coldly, and all the soldiers’ eyes widened.

Axel glanced to the side with narrowed eyes. “They slaughtered them like animals, then came for me. I was upstairs, but I heard the yelling. I started down the stairs, then I saw the bloody bodies of my mum and dad, the Feds standing over them, and the two aiming guns at me. I ran.”

He sighed, then closed his eyes. “After almost a mile, I finally lost them. Then, the next day, another found me. He tackled me to the ground and started beating me. Managed a few cuts at me.” Axel gestured to the blood stain on his side and another on his arm. Clark’s eyes widened. Axel nodded with a deep breath. “But I got the knife away from him, then used it to put him down. They killed my parents, so I’ll kill them.” He stated harshly, and the three Ghosts shared a stunned look. Then a voice behind them made them turn.

“Axel, you’re a much tougher kid than you look.”

Axel stared at the man walking towards him. He had a Ghosts mask that covered his whole face except for two eye holes, which sported bright blue eyes. The man’s grey and black tactical uniform bore the Captain insignia, and two pairs of dog tags hung around his neck.

He pulled off his mask and Axel was met with a kind but still authoritative grin. The man was about twenty-nine years old. He had dirty blonde hair, a scar along his sharp jawline, and a young but experienced face. He stopped in front of Axel and smirked, crossing his arms.

“So you took out a Fed all by yourself, huh?” He asked, and Axel nodded, still sporting his frustrated frown.

“Yeah. I did. And I’ll gladly take out as many as I can.” he told, and the man smirked again.

“Would you?” He chuckled, then met Axel’s eyes. “My name is Logan Walker. Captain of the Western Ghost Squad.” He informed, and Axel’s eyes widened.

“Wait, YOU'RE Captain Logan Walker?! You’re about eight years younger than these guys!” He exclaimed, and Trent crossed his arms.

“Age doesn’t matter when you have experience. Remember when I told you that Logan and his brother were made soldiers at a young age? Logan was only sixteen.” He told, and Axel’s eyes widened. Then he raised his eyebrow.

“Wait, you said you and your brother. Where’s your brother?” He asked, and the four men fell silent.

Trent and Logan shared a gaze, then Logan looked back down at Axel.

“Dead. My older brother was killed almost two years ago, at the hands of a traitor from our forces, working for the Federation.” He took a breath, letting it out slowly. “He’ll always be with me, though. Hesh taught me to be a soldier. He was eighteen when we became soldiers, and he led me through everything. I owe it all to him.” He explained, and Axel nodded, then raised his eyebrows.

“So are those his dog tags?” He asked, and Logan glanced down, putting a hand to the tags around his neck, then looked back up to nod.

“Yeah. These were David's.” He replied, then he looked up at Trent.

“You want to take him as a soldier?” He asked, and Trent nodded.

“He’s strong, and if you haven’t noticed, the kid knows how to survive. And he’s observant. He could be a real good soldier if we train him.” He said, and Axel’s eyes lit up.

Logan glanced back down at Axel with a grin. “You want to be a soldier? Are you willing to risk your life to protect our country against the men who forced it to its knees?” He asked, and Axel stood up straight, then nodded.

“Yes, sir.” He answered, and Logan smirked.

“Private Montoya, welcome to the Western Ghosts.”


	2. Chapter 2

As Axel sat next to Trent in the back of the transport truck, Clark bandaging his side and wiping the blood from his head, he glanced to the side at Ryan.

“So, where are we going?” He asked, and Ryan leaned over towards him.

“We’re headed out of the city. We’re meeting up with the other Ghosts at the base.” He told, and Axel’s eyes widened.

“The other Ghosts? I thought they were across the country!” He said, and Ryan shook his head.

“Typically, yes. But we sometimes meet up to switch out. Y’know, so the other Ghosts don’t have to be on one side of the country for too long. Only a few at a time, though. But this means that you’ll be able to meet the other Ghosts.” He explained, and Axel’s hands clenched around the fabric of his shorts.

“Meet them all....” He muttered, and Trent turned his head.

“Axel, are you okay?” He asked, and the boy nodded.

“I’m fine,” He answered quickly. Trent raised his eyebrow, then sat back. Axel sighed, looking out the side of the truck at the passing scenery. He had never been outside of Los Angeles, but he seemed to recognize where they were going. But a few moments later, everything became unidentifiable, and his comfort melted away.

Axel leaned his head back, closing his eyes with a long sigh. Suddenly he jolted, his eyes shooting open.

Trent’s eyes widened. “Axel! Are you okay?!” He asked, Ryan also watching him in concern.

Axel bit his lip, his chest tight. “It’s just...whenever I close my eyes, I see my parents, and the blood…” He stopped, hanging his head. “I try to forget it, but I can’t.” He said, and Trent put his arm around Axel’s shoulder.

“Hey. We all have our demons. I mean, I…” He stopped, glancing up at Ryan, who raised his eyebrow, then shook his head.

Trent bit his lip, then sighed. “Anyway, we all have things that sometimes hold us back. But we have to overcome that, Axel. It may take a while. But you’re strong.” He told him, and Axel smiled.

 _‘Trent’s right,’_ he thought. _‘I need to do this...for them.’_

The truck then started to slow, and Axel looked up to see a huge wall, crumbling and cracked but still standing. The truck stopped at a large entrance, then Clark hopped out, running over to a panel on the wall. He typed in a code, then the doors began to open. He ran back to the truck, jumped in, and the transport passed the gate, the door closing as soon as they were past.

Axel looked at the broken city around them, no idea where they were. After all, he hadn’t exactly been paying attention when they were driving here. He just kept looking around, thinking about how this city had been destroyed by the same forces that ripped apart his family. At that thought, his fist clenched, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself.

Then the truck turned down another road, driving past a blockade with barbed wire fencing. Axel’s eyes widened when he saw the military compound, and the destruction it had long ago received. Wrecked jeeps, trucks and tanks scattered the beachfront, the ocean edge teeming with the metal. Craters from shells riddled the ground, and the trenches dug in the beach were stained with blood.

Axel’s eyes were wide, his breath shaky. “Where...where are we?” He asked quietly as he turned his head to Trent. His eyebrow raised when he saw the soldier looking out at the beach with a set jaw, blank face, and pained eyes.

“Trent?” Axel asked again, and Trent shook himself, then glanced at Axel.

“Fort Santa Monica. The original American Military base on the West Coast. Where the Ghosts started. But three years ago it was completely destroyed in an attack from the Federation. We lost hundreds of soldiers, and that’s when I was-”

He stopped himself again, and Axel raised his eyebrow, but Trent shook his head.

“Never mind. This is the base we use now. There are still some buildings intact, and we managed to get the command center working again.” He told, and Axel nodded, then the transport stopped in front of a battered building, but still standing.

“This is us,” Trent said, and he hopped over the side of the truck, Axel quickly following him. They walked into the door of a building, and Axel observed the scorch marks on the wall, as if there had been a fire. He stuck behind Trent as they waked up the stairs, then as they reached the top, he stopped, looking around.

Command consoles around him were also scorched, but lit up, so still functional. Ryan had already sat down at one of the consoles and put on a headset, listening to some kind of radio. Axel’s gaze then looked up to see Trent and Logan talking with a few soldiers he didn’t know, then they all turned to look at him.

Axel stiffened up, then Logan met his eye. “Axel. Come over here.” He said, and the young boy quickly ran to the Captain’s side. He stopped, then met the eyes of the three men looking at him.

One was tall with blonde hair and faint blue eyes. One was slightly shorter, no hair and a headset wrapped around his head, green eyed. The last was young, maye two years older than Logan, with short brown hair, light brown eyes and slight stubble.

He smirked as he met Axel’s eyes. “So. You’re the new recruit. How old are you?” He asked, and Axel sighed.

“Fourteen.” He said blandly, and the man with the headset crossed his arms.

“Is there something wrong?” He asked with a tone, and Axel bit his lip.

“So...you’re all Ghosts?” He asked, and the blonde one nodded.

“Yeah. I'm Cody. Thomas and I are two of the original fourteen Ghosts, as was Spike.” He said, and Axel raised his eyebrow, then turned to the youngest.

“You’re Spike?” He asked, and the young man laughed.

“No! I’m Sergeant David West. Spike is still in the Eastern part of the country with Michael Preston and Jim Carney.” He responded, and Axel nodded.

David stepped towards him a bit. “Logan and Trent told us that you killed a Fed cuz your parents are...well, anyway, you seem like a brave kid. Like Logan.” He said with a grin, and Logan smirked.

“Well, I didn’t start _that_ young, but yeah.”

Axel’s gaze was locked on David. “You...you think I’m brave?” He asked quietly, and David raised his eyebrow.

“Well, yeah! Of course! You had the courage to face down that soldier and you took him out all on your own!” He said, and Axel shook his head, closing his eyes.

“But I’m NOT brave! I RAN from the soldiers! My parents were laying there, and I RAN!” He shouted, fists clenched. The other Ghosts in the room stopped to look up, and Logan moved towards Axel to see the tears running down his face.

He put his hands on Axel’s shoulder, making the young boy lift his head slightly.

“Hey. We all run at some point. And I can understand the pain you went through, Axel. My brother and I watched our dad get shot to death right in front of us while we sat helplessly.” He revealed, and Axel’s eyes grew huge.

Logan nodded. “I’ve wanted to run from a lot of fights. I’ve wanted to pull my men out because I don’t want any of them to get hurt. But it’s not about us. It’s about the people we’re protecting. They are the reason that I don’t run.” Logan professed, and Axel nodded as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Yeah…” He looked up to Logan’s bright blue eyes and smiled. “You’re right.” He said confidently, and David smirked.

“I told you. You’re brave.” He then patted Axel on the shoulder. “C’mon. Let’s get you ready.” He said, and a look of confusion passed over Axel’s face.

“Ready for what?” He asked, and David smirked.

“Making you into a soldier. Trent and Logan are gonna be the ones teaching you almost everything, but I’m the one who’s gonna get you ready for that. Follow me.” He said, and Axel looked over his shoulder at Logan and Trent, who both nodded.

Axel turned and followed David down the hall, then down the stairs. David stopped in front of a door, opened it, and Axel followed him inside. David flicked on the light, and Axel’s intrigue grew when he saw all the supplies for the military. David walked over to a shelf, rifling through a few things, then he smiled.

“Ah! This should work!” He said, and Axel stepped forward a little bit. David turned, and Axel’s eyes went wide. In his hands, David held a grey and tan uniform, then handed it to Axel. The young boy took it in his arms, then looked back up at David.

“For me?...” He asked quietly, and David nodded.

“Yeah! It should fit you. You’re a tall kid for fourteen.” He said, then he gestured to it. “C’mon, try it on!” He encouraged, and Axel hesitated, then shrugged off his jacket. Kicking off his sneakers, he pulled off his shorts, then stepped into the pants, pulling them up to his waist. He then slipped on the shirt, buttoning it up, rolled the sleeves up, then tucked it into the pants. He zipped the pants, buttoned the top, then looked up at David, who grinned.

“Looks good. How’s it feel?” He asked, and Axel looked down at himself in the soldier’s uniform. It fit him almost perfectly, and he sighed. Looking back up, he nodded.

“Feels good.”

David rubbed his chin. "Now I gotta get you a pair of boots. What size shoe are you?” He asked, and Axel thought for a moment.

“Um, eight and a half. I think.” He responded, and David nodded.

“Okay….eight and a half...eight and a half…” He muttered as he scanned the shelves. Then he grinned. “Great!” He held up a pair of tan boots for Axel. “Eight and a half. Perfect.”

He handed them to the young boy, who sat down on a metal box to pull them on. Tucking the bottom of his pants into his boots, Axel laced them up tight, standing to once again meet David’s eyes.

“They fit well. Thanks.” He said, and David nodded.

“You got it. You’ll need a gun eventually, but I’ll let Logan take care of that. Other than that, you look good, kid.” He said with a grin, and Axel smirked.

“Awesome.” He grabbed his clothes, then frowned.

“Where can I put these?” He asked, and David thought for a second, licking his lip, then shrugged.

“Actually, there are some lockers down the hall where we keep our gear. There are a few empty ones, and you can use that.” He suggested, and Axel nodded. He followed David down the hall, then entered the room lined with lockers. He chose one, opening it to set his clothes on the top shelf. Closing it, he turned back to walk out. He continued down the hall, letting out a deep breath as he looked down at himself.

“Y’know, if none of this had happened, I don’t think I ever would have even considered being a soldier,” He said. “But now...it feels like what I was meant to do.”

David chuckled. “Yeah, it can feel that way. Not me, though. I knew when I was a little kid that I was gonna be a soldier. I always dreamt of it. Then when I was eighteen, I applied to Westpoint, then my new life started.” He told Axel, and the boy smiled. They both walked back upstairs, and Axel glanced over at Trent.

“Brenner!” He called, and Logan and he both turned around, then smiled when they saw him.

“Well. David did a good job getting you ready. You look like a real soldier, Axel. You walk like one too. Strong and brave.” Logan said, and Axel smiled.

“Thank you, sir.” He said, and Trent grinned.

“He even responds like one, too!” He said, and Axel nodded.

“I’m ready to be a soldier. I’m ready to do my job.” He said, and Logan met his eye.

“Then let’s get you started.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**2 ½ weeks later...**

David sat back from the console, running his fingers through his hair. He glanced to the side, then sat up when he saw Trent leaning on the railing of the overlook. Standing up, David walked over, stopping a few feet behind him. 

"Trent?" He said, and Trent tensed, then let out a breath. 

"Hey, Dave." He said softly, and David raised his eyebrow. He walked over next to his friend to see him staring out at the beach. Following his gaze, David saw Logan giving Axel another lesson how to shoot a gun. 

The beach was still riddled with craters and bullet shells, even after these long three years. The scars still remained. 

Then he heard Trent sigh, and he looked back to see that his face was flat and pained. 

David tilted his head. "Trent, what is it? You've been...off." He said, and Trent turned his head away. 

"David, how can you even still talk to me?" He asked forcefully, and David shook his head. 

"What? What do you mean?" He asked with confusion, and Trent spun his gaze back. 

"I mean how can you still even look at me after what I did, David?! I killed Keegan right in front of you! Then I tried to kill you, too! How can you just stand there like it didn't happen?!" He shouted, and David's eyes widened as he stepped back. 

"Trent..." He murmured, but Trent turned his head away again. 

"You can't even imagine the guilt I carry with me every single day. I was also one of the ones who killed Logan's brother if you don't recall. I shot Slate and killed him, I tortured Keegan, I led the Ghosts into a trap, I bombed West Point and _killed Keegan Russ_. And now, somehow, I'm standing here in an American soldier's uniform with a Ghost mask around my neck. How can any of you even trust me after what happened?!" He yelled, spinning around again with anger and pain in his eyes. 

Down below, Logan and Axel had looked up, and Axel's eyes were wider than the moon. 

"What?.." He said quietly, and Logan's mouth hung open, eyes full of pain and heartbreak. 

David opened his mouth to say something, eyes wide, then closed it upon finding no words. 

Trent nodded slowly. "Yeah. Thought so. When Davis, Ramon, and I were captured here at the fall of the fort, I wish that the Feds had put a _bullet_ in my _brain_ , David. I wish that more than anything now." He muttered, and David's eyes grew huge. 

"Trent, don't say that. You're a soldier with us now. You're a Ghost because Logan gave you a second chance! You're a Ghost because you're strong enough to be one! You're our brother!" He exclaimed, and Trent shook his head. 

"Not anymore. I can't take the guilt anymore. I can't look at you all without the scene of what happened at West Point playing out in my head. I'm done." He said, pulling the Ghost mask off. He glanced up at David, then tossed the mask to the ground.

Turning, he stalked off into the command center, then down the stairs. David stood in shock for a moment, then bent to pick up Trent's mask. He stared at it in his hands, then his head snapped up. 

"TRENT, WAIT!" He shouted, running back into the command center. He sprinted down the stairs, then stopped when he saw the open locker, emptied of its gear, one gun missing from the wall. David's heartbeat quickened, shaking his head. 

"Trent..." 

He then heard footsteps behind him, and he spun to see Logan and Axel running up. Logan met his eyes, then saw the open locker. His gaze slowly trained back, and he sighed. 

"He's gone?" He asked quietly, and David nodded silently, staring at the mask he still grasped tightly in his hand.

Axel raised his eyes to Logan. "Did...did he really mean all those things he said? What...what he did?" He asked, his voice small and afraid. 

Logan stopped, closing his eyes, then let out a long breath. "He...yes. I wish it weren't true. He was a good man. Better than he thinks he is." Logan replied, and Axel shook his head, wide-eyed. 

"But...he killed your brother?! And did all those other things?! He couldn't have...NO!" He shouted, and David grabbed Axel's shoulder. 

"Look, none of us want to think about it any more than you do! But we can't change the past! Trent is awol, and we have to find him-" 

"No." 

David looked up to see Logan's head hung low, fists clenched. 

"No, we don't. As much as I care about him, Trent left. We have bigger things to worry about right now, David! Just accept the fact that he's gone and _he's not coming back!"_ Logan yelled, and both Axel and David went silent. 

Logan's angered eyes burned into David, then he nodded upstairs. "Get back to the console. We're done here." He ordered harshly, and David's eyes met his, the pain in them unbearable. He nodded, then slowly walked past Logan, who watched him go. 

Axel's heart had stopped, then he slowly backed up. 

"Logan...?" He asked fearfully, and the man's gaze turned on the young boy. 

"Axel, you have to accept some things the way they are. Things change, and sometimes you can't do anything about it. That's _life_. Deal with it." He told him, and Axel's lip quivered, then he shook his head. 

"NO! I WON'T DEAL WITH IT! TRENT WAS MY FRIEND, AND I AM _NOT_ LETTING HIM LEAVE!" He yelled, then spun to grab his pack from his locker, a .45 from the rack, then sprinted past his Captain, who spun around. 

"MONTOYA! GET BACK HERE!" He yelled, but the boy was far gone. 

Logan let out a heavy breath, then closed his eyes, fists clenched. He gritted his teeth, then shook his head. 

"GODDAMMIT!!" He screamed, swinging his fist to connect with the locker, creating a sizeable dent. 

Breathing hard, Logan dropped his hand, then stumbled back against the wall, putting his head in his hands. 

"What am I doing...?" He murmured, then slid down the wall to the floor, squeezing his eyes shut as his chest grew tight.

"What do I do...?"


	4. Chapter 4

As Axel ran down the road outside the compound, he felt hot tears stinging his face. 

 _'Trent couldn't have done all those things....He...he's too kind, too caring. And Logan... he just suddenly changed... What happened?'_  

The many thoughts ran through his head, then he stopped as he came upon the wall. He looked around, then he saw a small drainage tunnel through the wall, and he ran over to it. The bars were blasted off, and he hesitated, glancing over his shoulder, then shook his head. 

He had to find Trent. 

He ducked into the tunnel, then ran through, his footsteps echoing in the curved hollow. The end of the pipe drew near, and he bit his lip, then sprinted out. 

Immediately his gaze swept around, looking for any sign at all. Then he noticed very faint footprints in the dirt, and he started following the trail. He tracked the path through the grass, observing the trampled parts and the broken blades. 

What Trent had said when he first met him was true. He had always been observant, and finally, it came in handy.

After almost half a mile, Axel stopped as he came to a broken wall and a wrecked bus laying on its side. As he started to creep around it, he heard voices, and his eyes shot open when the Spanish accents met his ear. 

 _'No...not them...'_  

His heart raced, then he heard another shout, and his eyes grew even wider. 

"No. I'm not gonna tell you bastards where they are! You can fuck yourselves!" The voice rang out, and Axel crept quietly around into the bus, then peered over the edge. What he saw made his breath stop. 

A group of eight Federation soldiers was standing about one hundred feet away, and in the middle of them, kneeling on the ground with a gun to his head, was Trent. 

"You can do whatever the hell you want to me, but I'm not selling out the Ghosts! " He yelled angrily, and one of the Feds punched him across the face, bringing blood from his nose. 

"Detén tu mierda y sólo dinos!" He shouted, but Trent shook his head with a smile. 

"You know what, ya dickhead? Pull the trigger. You shoulda done it three years ago. Wish you had." He said, and the one holding the gun to his head cocked it, then looked up to meet the eyes of the leader. 

Axel's breath quickened, but only then did he realize he had pulled the pistol from his holster and was gripping it tightly. Staring down at it, he narrowed his eyes, then nodded. 

Spinning around, he carefully aimed the pistol at the soldier, slowing his breathing to a calm flow. Flicking off the safety, he licked his dry lip, then pulled the trigger. 

The bullet flew right into the Fed holding the gun, and he fell back as a spurt of blood shot from his chest. The other seven soldiers startled, searching around for the shot's origin, but Axel had ducked back down behind the bus. 

He kept his breath slow, then narrowed his eyes. Turning again, he aimed at another, then took the shot. Again the soldier fell, and Trent's eyes were wide as he watched his captors fall around him as yet another shot rang out, picked off by an invisible assassin.

 The leader's eyes darted back and forth around the square intensely, holding his gun tightly. 

"Dónde estás, pequeña mierda? Muéstrate, cobarde!" He shouted, then his eyes narrowed as his gaze fell on the bus, and the glint of the gun and the small tuft of dark hair visible behind one of the window frames. 

He smirked, then raised his gun. "Ahí estás." 

He fired the gun, and Axel flinched at the sound, then cried out as the bullet cut along the side of his head, immediately dripping blood through his hair down the side of his face. Trent raised his eyebrow, then his eyes shot open when he realized what was happening. 

"NO! AXEL, GET OUT OF HERE!!" He yelled, but Axel's heart was set. He spun away from the cover as he aimed his gun, then fired. The shot hit the leader right in the throat, and he toppled to the ground. The two soldiers left shared a fearful gaze then turned and ran. 

Axel let out a deep breath, then vaulted over the edge of the bus to run to Trent's side. As he pulled his knife and cut the ropes, Trent stayed silent, biting his lip. The ropes fell away, and Axel sat back in front of Trent. 

He met the older soldier's eyes, and Trent was surprised at the young boy's angry, solid face. 

"Corporal Brenner, you are a dumbass, a reckless fool, and an idiot." He said straightly, and Trent's eyes widened. 

Axel glared at him. "I don't care if you did all those things. What happened, happened. You can't change it. But you can't run from it! IT JUST MAKES IT WORSE! I WOULD KNOW, I RAN FROM MY PARENT'S DEAD BODIES, YOU ASSHOLE!" He yelled, and Trent opened his mouth to say something, but Axel shook his head. 

"No. Don't. I came out here to find you because I care about you. You were the one who wanted to help me when you could have just left me alone in Los Angeles, living with the guilt and fear of what happened to my parents. But you didn't. You helped me, and you made me into a soldier. But you wanted the soldiers to kill you?! Is that how you want all this to end?! You think _that's_ the answer?!" He lectured as tears started to form in his eyes. "It might seem like a good plan to you, but all it does is _hurt the people who care about you!_ " He cried, his voice cracking as the tears started to roll down his cheeks. 

Trent's throat closed up, then he reached forward and hugged Axel tight. The young boy startled as Trent let out a sigh.

"Axel, I'm sorry. You're only fourteen, and already you've been through all of this. And what you just did, even an experienced soldier doesn't have the courage. Which shows how much you care. Thank you." He said quietly, and Axel held Trent tight. 

"Please...come back." He asked. "I don't want you to leave." He said quietly, and Trent closed his eyes, nodding. 

"I owe you my life, Axel," He said, then he sat back with a smile, meeting the young boy's bright green eyes. "When you first came to Santa Monica, David told you that you were brave. You didn't believe him. But what you just did? You're braver than any kid I've ever seen." He said, and Axel grinned. 

"Thanks." He stood up, then offered Trent his hand. Pulling him to his feet, he nodded. "We're in this together." 

Then the sound of a truck made them both turn, and Axel's eyes widened to see Logan jump out and run over. He shook his head, then pulled Axel into a hug. 

"Axel, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I shouldn't have said any of those things. I just..." He pulled away, then sighed. "It's just hard sometimes to keep going." 

He looked up at Trent, biting his lip, then let out a sigh. "Brenner, I don't blame you. I told you that two years ago. I made you a Ghost because you're an amazing soldier and a good man. And Ghosts stick together." He said, and Trent's eyes widened, then he nodded. 

"You're a good man, Walker. And an amazing Captain. Your brother would be proud." He told, and Logan's face portrayed a bright smile. He nodded towards the truck. 

"C'mon. We should get headed back towards the base. I saw a few more Fed soldiers on the scanner, and I wanna get Axel out of-" 

Axel raised his eyebrow. "Why?" He asked, and Logan looked down with confusion. 

"What do you mean, 'why'?" He questioned, and Axel shrugged. 

"I mean that I took out all those soldiers," he gestured to the dead soldiers, upon which Logan's eyes widened. "And I saved Trent. Do you think I can't face them down?" He asked his Captain, and Logan stood shocked for a moment, then smiled. 

"You've certainly done well, kid. Honestly, you've become a soldier much, much faster than I originally did, and I was sixteen." He said with a smirk, and Axel raised his eyebrow. 

"Really?" He asked, and Logan nodded. 

"Yeah. I'll explain on the way back." He said, and the three walked back to the truck. Logan got in behind the wheel, and Axel and Trent got in in the passenger side. Axel sat in the middle, and Logan started up the truck. As they drove along the edge of the broken ravine, Logan sighed. 

"Yeah. When ODIN first hit, Hesh and I were just teenagers. He was eighteen, I was sixteen. Our dad was a Captain in the US Army, so he started us in that. He turned us into soldiers. Hesh immediately adapted to the life and filled the role perfectly. I wasn't ready for it. I had so much trouble trying to keep up with our training and Hesh's determination, but I couldn't. But then Hesh started to coach me. Helped me with everything. Anything I didn't understand, he taught me. Everything I had trouble with, he led me through. I wouldn't be where I am today without my brother." 

Logan let out a sad sigh. "I guess...I guess that's why sometimes I snap. I wish he was by my side. I mean, he still is, and I carry him with me every day, but I still want to fight a battle with my brother at my back again." He said, and Axel glanced up at Logan, then forward to the road. 

"I...I actually know what you mean." He said quietly, and Logan raised his eyebrow.

"Do you?" 

Axel nodded slowly. "Yeah. I didn't mention it until now, but...I have an older brother. Well, _had_. His name was Kyle. He...he was killed when the Feds first attacked our family. I know I had said that I was upstairs, and I told you that I wasn't in the room, but I that's not what really happened." He said sullenly, then took a deep breath. 

"We were all at the table. Eating breakfast. Kyle and I were joking around, then a shot sounded outside. We all looked around, then another shot shattered the window, and my father fell to the floor, a bloody gunshot wound through his heart. Mom was screaming, and Kyle had grabbed me and pulled me into the closet to hide. We heard the door get kicked in, another gunshot, then all we heard was the Spanish voices talking. Kyle was holding his hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream, then the door opened." 

Axel took a shaky breath, then continued as Trent stared at him with huge eyes. "One of the soldiers was staring at us, gun aimed right at us. Kyle shoved me back and tackled the soldier to the floor. He told me to run, and I hesitated, then he looked back at me with the most painful eyes I had ever seen. He shouted at me, 'AXEL, GO! GET OUT OF HERE! I love you, kiddo...!' Then another soldier ran in, saw Kyle, then fired his gun. It hit Kyle right in the chest but didn't kill him. I stood frozen, watching my brother choking on blood, then the soldier shot him again, and it was silent. They looked up at me, and I jolted, then ran from the house. For what seemed like forever I kept running, still in shock. Then when I finally stopped, I fell to the ground sobbing. My parents were dead, my older brother sacrificed himself for me, and I was all alone in the world." 

Tears pricked at Axel's eyes, but he wiped them away. "Kyle was everything to me. He took care of me, was my best friend, and the most important thing in my life. Without him, I feel....empty inside." He said, then let out a sigh. 

Logan was silent, and Trent just stared at Axel with the widest eyes. The truck pulled into the compound, and Logan stopped, then turned to Axel. 

"I...Axel, I'm so sorry that happened to you. No boy should have to go through that." He said, and Axel nodded slowly. Trent put his hand on Axel's shoulder with a sigh, and the boy turned to him. 

"Axel, I'll protect you no matter what it takes. We'll avenge your brother, kid. I promise." He told, and Axel bit his lip, then nodded his head. 

"Yeah." 

As they got out of the truck, Logan looked down at Axel. 

"Hey, how much older than you was Kyle?" He wondered, and Axel shrugged. 

"Four years older. He was the best." He said with a smirk, and Logan grinned. 

"Yeah. Hesh was two years older than me, and just like Kyle, he was my best friend and took care of me when Dad was away in the Army. Our mom died when we were really little, and Dad never talked about her. It was almost like she didn't exist. But it didn't matter. I had my brother, and he had me. It's amazing how much someone can mean to you, isn't it?" He remarked, glancing down at Axel, who nodded with a smile. 

"Yeah." Meeting Logan's eyes, he grinned. "We're both where we are today because of our brothers. And they both died in this war. So we'll avenge them both. As Ghosts." He determined, and Logan put his hand on Axel's shoulder with a nod. 

"Yes, we will."

 

**X x x x x x X x x x x x X x x x x x X x x x x x X**

**So, I know that in some of my other stories I've included Spanish, but I realized that I never gave translations, and those would have seriously helped sometimes.**

**SO, here I have the translations for the three lines in this chapter.**

Translations for above:

"Detén tu mierda y sólo dinos!" = "Stop your shit and just tell us!"

"Dónde estás, pequeña mierda? Muéstrate, cobarde!" = "Where are you, you little shit? Show yourself, coward!"

"Ahí estás." = "There you are."


	5. Chapter 5

**4 days later**

Axel walked along the road with Ryan, looking up and down the alleys. He glanced up at Ryan, taking his finger away from the trigger of his M-15.

“So, how much longer do you think we have to search for the Feds? I mean, we know that there are some in this area, but how long do you think it will be until we find them?” He asked, and Ryan shrugged.

“I honestly don’t know, kid. Could be days, could be minutes. It’s never predictable. You always gotta be careful.” He told the young boy, and Axel nodded, then he stopped.

Ryan turned around to see Axel glancing up, slowly moving his gaze around the square. Ryan dropped his gun and raised his eyebrow. “Axel, what-”

“Shh.” He told him, and Ryan’s eyebrow raised higher. Axel narrowed his eyes, then they shot open.

“MOVE!” He yelled, shoving Ryan away, then a grenade thrown from somewhere landed right where they had been standing. Ryan’s eyes widened, and Axel’s breath was hard.

“We have to go!” He exclaimed, pulling Ryan along. Suddenly the sound of gunfire echoed in the street, and Ryan flinched. Axel spun around and raised his gun on edge. Then he saw the glint of a muzzle, and his eyes narrowed.

“They’re in the buildings! Top floors!” He exclaimed, and Ryan raised his gun to see that Axel was correct; he could see the many heads of Federation soldiers over the edge of window sills.

Bullets started to rain down on them, and the two Ghosts ducked under an overhang, breathing hard. Ryan gripped his gun tighter, then met Axel’s eyes.

“How did you know that there was a grenade?” He asked, and Axel shook his head.

“I don’t know how I knew. I just knew something wasn’t right.” He answered, then a shot hit the wall next to him, making him flinch.

He gritted his teeth. “Ryan, we need to call in some reinforcements. There are twenty-six soldiers out there, and they have the higher ground.” He said, and Ryan raised his eyebrow.

“How do you know there’s twenty-six?”

Axel turned his head towards his friend. “I counted the muzzle glints.” He said, and Ryan nodded his head slowly, then frowned.

"Then there’s probably more, actually. They wouldn’t all be at the windows at the same time. Yeah. We gotta call in the Ghosts.”

He grabbed the radio from his shoulder and flicked it on. “This is Bentley! Montoya and I are under heavy fire in the west sector! We need assistance! I repeat, we are under heavy fire!” He yelled, cringing as a bullet nicked his arm.

The radio beeped, and Axel turned his head. “Command reads you loud and clear, boys. We’re sending West and Brandon to help. Sit tight.” Clark’s voice came through, and the two met eyes, then the radio clicked.

Axel narrowed his eyes. “I’m not sitting here doing nothing while we wait. We gotta take out some of these guys!” He exclaimed, and Ryan hesitated, then nodded. Axel reloaded his gun, checked it, then spun out from his cover to start firing.

His first shot hit right next to one of the Feds, the next sending the Fed falling through the window to crash on the ground, dead. Ryan fired on the lower levels, trying to get as many as possible. He groaned when a shot dug itself into his arm, but kept shooting.

Axel’s breath was hard as he picked off the higher soldiers, aiming carefully and precisely. A shot had grazed his head, and he knew he would have another scar next to the one the soldier gave him when he was shot trying to save Trent. Blood dripped down next to his ear, and Axel gritted his teeth.

He fired again and again, and the sounds of the soldiers crying in pain made him smirk. He knew it shouldn’t make him glad to hear their suffering, but it did. After all, they had taken everything from him.

Then an explosion made him stumble, then another, then another.

‘ _Shit! They’re all throwing grenades!’_ He thought, then he heard Ryan call his name, and he turned his head to see his friend behind an overturned truck, ducked down.

He signaled Axel to come over, and the young soldier started towards him, then skidded to a stop as a grenade blew right in front of him. He then continued running, breathing hard, finally reaching the truck. He collapsed next to Ryan, who pulled him back.

“Okay, there’s a lot more than we thought. We have to be careful. We can’t keep firing on them. We just have to wait for David and Cody…” He muttered, and Axel nodded, then fell back against the truck, his gun dropping from his hand.

Ryan turned to him with a concerned look. “Axel? Are you okay?” He asked, and Axel slowly dropped his gaze, and Ryan’s eyes widened when he saw the dark red stain on Axel’s side.

Axel’s breath was hard, and he licked his lip nervously. “I...I’ll be f..fine…” He murmured, but Ryan shook his head, watching as the bloodstain slowly grew, and Axel’s eyes started to close.

He grabbed the young boy and pulled him into his lap, then flicked the radio on again. “WEST! Axel is hit, and it’s bad! We need you and Cody NOW!” He yelled, and the reply came instantaneously.

“We’re almost at your mark!” David shouted, and Ryan turned to Axel to see the young boy leaning his head on his shoulder, struggling to keep his eyes open. Ryan lowered his gaze to inspect the wound, but Axel shook his head.

“I’m...I’m fine….” He whispered, then the sound of gunfire made Ryan spin his head around to see a truck come screaming into the square, one man driving, one standing in the back shooting the mounted MG at the enemy. The Federation soldiers started to withdraw, then Ryan stood up and waved to the Ghosts.

“OVER HERE!” He yelled, then he bent down to pick Axel up on his back. The young boy cringed, but was too weak to complain. Ryan started running towards the truck while Cody jumped out of the driver’s seat and ran over.

His eyes widened when he saw Axel. “What the hell happened?!” He asked, and Ryan shook his head as he continued running over to the truck, where David hopped down from the back with wide eyes.

“There were a lot more soldiers than we thought. I don’t know when he was hit, but it’s bad, Cody.” He answered, and David took a deep breath, then nodded towards the truck.

“Let’s get him back to base. I’ll take care of him in the back.” He said, gently taking Axel from Ryan’s back and setting him gently against the side of the truck. All the Ghosts got into the truck, and Cody gunned the engine, quickly starting them back towards the base.

David pressed a large gauze against Axel’s side, though it quickly turned red. He cursed, then stared into the fading eyes of the boy. He shook his head.

“Axel Montoya, keep your eyes open. I can’t have you dying on me.” He ordered, and Axel nodded his head slowly.

“Don’ worry….I’m not...gonna….” His voice started to trail off, then David shook his shoulders.

“Axel!” He shouted, and the young boy’s eyes fluttered open a bit more.

“S’rry….I’m just...tired…” He murmured, and David bit his lip, then spun to the front.

“WE GOTTA GET BACK TO BASE FAST!” He yelled, and Cody nodded, pushing down on the gas.

“ON IT.” The truck sped up, and David turned his gaze back to the boy in his arms.

“C’mon, Axel...stay with me.” He muttered as Axel’s blurry gaze finally gave out. His eyes closed, head falling to the side, a trickle of blood running from his mouth. David’s eyes shot open.

“Axel?” He said quietly, but the boy meritted no response. David’s throat closed up as he stared at the boy’s lifeless face, shaking him again. The young soldier groaned, more blood running his mouth.

“Kyle…” He moaned, then his head fell to the side against David’s arm, and Dave’s breath began to quicken.

“No...no, come on, kid, hang on. Just hang on, Axel…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, yes, but there is much more action to come. It will be a wait for a few chapters until the real plot change comes, but trust me, the wait will be worth it.  
> (At least I hope it will be.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Fort Santa Monica**

“Come on! We have to get him inside!”

“What the hell happened?!”

“Axel’s hit! Bad! I don’t know if it’s shrapnel or a gunshot, but he’s fading fast, Logan!”

“Someone run and get Clark! He’ll help him!”

“Just hang on, kiddo…”

 

* * *

 

**_7 years earlier_ **

_Kyle chased his little brother around their backyard, grinning as he tagged Axel’s shoulder._

_“Gotcha! I win!” He said, and Axel stopped running, then hung his head._

_“Aww. Okay.” He then hopped up the steps to their porch, and Kyle turned around._

_“What are you-”_

_Axel laughed as he jumped on his brother’s back, making Kyle stumble a bit. “C’mon! Horsey ride! Horsey ride!” He shouted, and Kyle groaned._

_"You’re getting too old for this, Axel,” he said, but Axel shook his head._

_“I’m only seven! You can say I’m too old when I’m older!” He retorted, and Kyle smirked, rolling his eyes._

_“Okay. Hold on tight!” He said, and his younger brother wrapped his arms closely around Kyle, then Kyle started to run around the yard, jumping and shaking Axel, who screamed in delight._

_“Faster, horsey!” He shouted, and Kyle ran quicker, then tripped on a small mound, falling to the ground with Axel on top of him._

_He turned to his little sibling. “Are you okay?” He asked worriedly, but then he smiled when he found his baby brother laughing hysterically._

_“Let’s do that again!” Axel managed through his giggling, and Kyle chuckled as he messed up Axel's hair._

_"I'm too tired to do that again, buddy." He said, then a voice made them both turn._

_“Boys, it’s time to come in. It’s getting dark.” Their mother said, and Axel frowned._

_“_ _Awww….” He muttered as Kyle stood up, then he grabbed Axel around the waist, lifting him up and carrying him inside. Axel squirmed in Kyle’s arms, all the while their mother shaking her head with a smile. Kyle finally put Axel down on the couch, then sat next to him._

_“Hey. We can play more in the morning, okay?” He said, and Axel’s frown disappeared, his eyes lighting up._

_“Okay!” He said, then he turned to his mother, who nodded upstairs._

_“Time for bed, little man. Let’s go.” She said, and Axel nodded, then spun around to hug Kyle._

_“Nighty-nite, Kyle! I love you!” He said, and Kyle grinned as he hugged Axel back._

_“Love you too.”_

_Axel then turned and ran upstairs, mom following him. He reached the top of the stairs, ran into his room, and stripped off his clothes, pulling on his pajamas. He ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and his mom walked after him._

_“Honey, slow down! You’re all hyped up, and you need to calm down for bed.” She said, and Axel blushed._

_“Sorry.” He said through a mouthful of toothpaste. He finished brushing his teeth, then took his mom’s hand as she walked into his bedroom with him. She tucked him into bed, then sat on the edge._

_“You and your brother always play so well together, and he takes such good care of you. You know he loves you.” She said, and Axel nodded._

_“I love him, too! He’s my best friend.” He said, then he yawned, eyes starting to grow heavy, the exhaustion of running around finally setting in. His mom smiled, then leaned forward to kiss his forehead._

_“Goodnight, my little adventurer. You and your brother have a lot of fun ready for you in the morning. I love you.” She said caringly, and Axel nodded as he closed his eyes, snuggling up._

_“Love you, mom.” He murmured, then his mom stood up and walked out the door, flicking off the light and letting her son drift off to sleep._

 

* * *

 

 

_Axel suddenly sat up, looking around his room, rubbing his eyes. “Was...was I asleep?” He wondered, then he remembered his mom kissing him goodnight. Rubbing his face with his hands, he sighed._

_“Am I dreaming?” He asked himself, then his eyes widened when he heard his voice, deeper and older. He looked down at himself, and he jolted in surprise when he saw he was no longer seven years old._

_He was a teenager, much taller and not wearing his pajamas anymore. He wore a green tee shirt, grey cargo shorts, a light grey jacket, and tan sneakers. His breath started to grow sharp, eyes wide._

_"What...what…” He muttered, then his door opened, and he spun towards it, startled._

_“Axel!”_

_He then relaxed at hearing his brother’s voice. “Kyle! What...what’s going on?! Why am I older-”_

_He then stopped when he saw his brother was older as well, in his late teens, and his face was distraught. “Kyle? What’s wron-”_

_Kyle grabbed Axel’s hand, pulling him out of bed. “Axel, we have to go! NOW!” He shouted, and Axel’s chest tightened._

_“Why?! What’s going on?!” He asked desperately, and Kyle shook his head._

_“Axel, I just need you to listen to me. We have to get out of here, right now.” He stated directly, and Axel’s eyes widened._

_“WHY?!” He demanded, then a gunshot downstairs made him flinch. “Kyle, what was that?! What’s going on?! Where are mom and dad?! Please! What’s happening?!” He begged, and Kyle turned to put his hands on Axel's shoulders, meeting his eye._

_“Axel, we’re on our own. Now, I’m going to protect you, but you need to listen to me. Can you do that?” He asked calmly, but Axel’s eyes had grown wide._

_“_ _What do you mean ‘we’re on our own’? Where are mom and dad-”_

_“THEY’RE GONE, AXEL!” His brother shouted. Axel leaned back as tears pricked at his eyes, then started to fall down his face._

_“No….what...what?” He asked, breath quickening as he stood in shock. “No! They can’t be! Please!!” He sobbed, and Kyle shook his brother’s shoulders._

_“It’s gonna be okay, Axel. I’m not going to leave you. I promise. I’ll protect you.” He comforted, staring into Axel’s green eyes. His little brother nodded, then a gunshot rang out, echoing through the house. Kyle’s eyes shot open, the blue-grey meeting his brother fearfully. Axel’s breath stopped, then he looked up to see a black-clad soldier at the end of the hallway holding a gun at the brothers, then a bullet casing fell to the floor._

_Axel dropped his gaze back to Kyle, whose breath was shaky, choking on air. “Kyle?...” Axel murmured, then he gasped when he saw the blood soaking Kyle’s shirt._

_“Kyle!”_

_His brother choked again, blood dripping from his lip. He looked up at Axel again with the most heartfelt care._

_“I love you, kiddo…” He whispered, then he collapsed to the floor. Tears streamed down Axel’s face as he fell to his knees, holding his brother’s shoulder, shaking it._

_“Kyle, no! Don’t leave me! KYLE!” He cried, then a chuckle made him look up, and the soldier stood before him, gun aimed towards him._

_“Estas muerto.” He fired the gun, and Axel choked as he felt the bullet tear into him. He fell back, fear coursing through him as he felt the warm, wet blood soaking through his shirt. He turned his head weakly to the side, then took his brother’s hand in his own._

_“Kyle….I love you too…”_

_Then the young boy slipped into darkness._


	7. Chapter 7

 

Trent sat next to the motionless body of Axel, staring at his young, pained face with wide eyes. Clark was furiously trying to stop the bleeding wound in the boy’s side, caused by a shred of shrapnel that had dug itself deep into Axel’s side.

Trent’s chest was so tight it felt like his ribs were about to snap. He slowly raised his head to Clark.

“How...how’s he doing?” He asked quietly, and Clark kept quiet, but the sweat beads on his forehead and his gritted teeth gave Trent the answer he needed. He hung his head, then closed his eyes.

He should have been there with him. He should have been protecting him. Keeping an eye on him. Then he never would have gotten hurt. He was his responsibility. He was the one teaching Axel to be a soldier. He was the one who _made_ him a soldier in the first place. The second he found him in Los Angeles what seemed like months ago, he was his responsibility.

Now he was dying.

Trent’s hands clenched, then he stood up straight, turning sharply to walk out the room. Anger started to fill his chest, and he gritted his teeth.

Stalking up the stairs, Trent stopped in the hallway before the command platform. His eyes locked on the man sitting before the radio, hand on his headset, listening intently. His eyebrows turned down in hate. He couldn’t hold back any longer.

He stomped in and grabbed him, lifting him up out of his seat harshly. Ryan’s eyes shot open in surprise, struggling against Trent’s strong hold. Logan and Cody bolted to their feet at the other end of the room.

Trent glared at Ryan. “WHY DIDN’T YOU WATCH OUT FOR HIM?! HE’S JUST A KID, DAMMIT!!” He yelled viciously, and Ryan’s expression changed from surprise to anger.

“You think I wanted this to happen, Trent?! If you don’t recall, I was the one who managed to bring him back _alive_!” He retorted, but Trent shook his head.

“No, _David_ was the one who brought him back alive. You just handed him over. HE’S A _KID_ , RYAN!” Trent shouted, and Logan started towards them.

“Trent, just put Ryan down and-”

Trent’s furious eyes turned on Logan, who stepped back.

He shook his head. “NO! This piece of shit didn’t-”

A hit then made Trent drop Ryan and stumble back, blinking back the pain that he had so suddenly received. He looked up to see Ryan’s fists up, one with a few specks of blood on his knuckles. It was only then that Trent felt the blood running from his nose, and his eyes widened, then filled with rage.

Ryan glared back at him. “Don’t shoot down my honor, Trent. I care about Axel, too! And I know that you’re much closer to him than any of us, but you can’t-”

Ryan was stopped when Trent tackled him to the floor in an angry yell, pinning him down. Trent started swinging, and Cody and Logan ran to try to pry him off of Ryan, who was defending himself with his blocked arms. Trent’s gritted teeth let through his hard breath, then Ryan managed to get a few words out, along with a few hits.

“You know what, Trent?! You can’t get on my ass about it being my fault! You’re at fault for much, much more! Remember, _YOU_ were the one who killed KEEGAN!!” He shot, and Trent’s eyes suddenly went wide, his anger disappearing.

Logan stopped, freezing in pain. Cody pulled Trent off of Ryan, the angered man now giving no struggle. Instead, his face agonized, breath stopped, staring at the ground with wide eyes.

Ryan lifted himself up off the floor, wiping the blood from his lip and nose, then he looked over to Logan. His Captain stared at him with wide eyes, then shook his head slowly.

Ryan raised his eyebrow. “What?” He asked, then Logan snapped himself back, walked forward and grabbed Ryan’s arm, dragging him out to the hall.

Ryan pushed against him, his feet stumbling. “Whoa! Logan, what are you-”

Logan shoved him into the wall, then crossed his arms, meeting him with frustrated eyes.

“You’re a real dick, you know that?” He told, and Ryan’s eyes flew open.

He had never heard a single harsh word against him from Logan before, but this now, this was him being disciplined.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Logan shook his head.

“Bentley, I don’t even want to _hear_ it.” He said, and Ryan’s eyes grew even more.

Logan hadn’t called him by his last name in a very long time, but now he had used it in an angered manner. Ryan was in trouble.

Logan took a long, deep breath, then frowned. “I know that you care about Axel. I know that you’re the one who brought him back, and you’re the one who watched over him for the first half hour constantly before Trent got back from patrol. But when Trent started at you, you didn’t have to retaliate. But you instigated more of a fight.” He said, and Ryan bit his lip, then Logan narrowed his eyes.

“But that’s not what I’m mad about.” He voiced in a tone that made Ryan shrink back. “I’m pissed that you used what Trent did against him! I trust him, and he and I made amends after what happened at West Point! Keegan’s death wasn’t only painful for me! It gnaws at Trent every single day! He wanted the Feds to put a bullet in his brain for what he had done! Can you imagine carrying that guilt with you every day, Ryan?! How would you feel if Clark died, and it was your fault?!” He shouted, and Ryan’s wide eyes were full of shame and pain.

“I….I...Logan...I didn’t…” He found he couldn’t even get any words out, not that he had anything to say. What _could_ he say to that?! Logan was right. He would never forgive himself if Clark died.

But...did Trent really feel that way? He would never have known. Trent seemed to be happy whenever he was around Logan or Axel, or anyone for that matter. He never showed any spark of pain. But...he really wanted to be shot? Is that why he reacted the way he did?

Ryan hung his head, then sighed. “Captain, I see it fit for myself to be punished for this. If what you say about Trent feeling that way is true, then I just made a broken man collapse on himself. It’s my fault that Axel is hurt, anyway. Trent was right. I should have protected him.” He admitted quietly, and Logan stood silent for a minute, then sighed.

“I’m not going to punish you, Ryan. No one needs that right now. All I ask is that you go and watch over Axel with Clark. Help him out. It’ll help you out, too.” He ordered, and Ryan nodded.

“Yes, sir.” He turned and slowly walked down the hallway. Logan watched him go, then turned back to the room to see Trent out on the lookout, leaning against the railing with his head hung low. Logan could see his shoulders shaking, and he sighed.

The young Captain walked over to Cody, who met his eye, then looked out the door down the hall. “You give Bentley hell, or what?” He wondered, and Logan frowned, crossing his arms.

“He knows what he did wrong. He’s down with Clark now.” He turned his gaze out to the man on the porch. “How about Trent?” He asked, and Cody shook his head.

“Hasn’t said a word. I haven’t pried, I know how much it hurts him. I thought it best to let him be for a while.” He said, and Logan nodded.

“Smart. He needs some time. I understand how much guilt he carries, and I know that just thinking about it tears him apart. So we’ll let him think things over for a little bit.” He decided, then he sat back with a heavy sigh.

Cody put his hand on Logan’s shoulder, and his young friend lifted his head to meet Cody’s blue eyes. “Logan, I know how hard it is without your brother and without Keegan. I get it. But you’ve done an amazing job leading everyone. Despite all the ruts that we have come upon, none have ever stopped us. You’re an amazing captain, and I know that Trent and Ryan will come to terms with each other because they fight side by side. For _you_.” He said, and Logan smirked, then shoved Cody’s shoulder with a grin.

“Well, aren’t _you_ a sap!” He said with a laugh, and Cody shrugged with a smile.

“Ah, whatever. Just know that I support you no matter what.”

* * *

 

 

Ryan walked into the med bay slowly, then stopped behind Clark. His friend looked up when Ryan cleared his throat, then turned to face him.

“Hey. What’s up?” He asked, but Ryan remained quiet. Clark’s face turned to a frown as Ryan collapsed onto the cot next to them, sighing heavily. He rubbed his face with his hands, then looked up at Clark.

“Is he doing any better?” He asked quietly, glancing at the young boy laid in the cot beside him.

Clark hesitated, then nodded slightly. “He’s stable, but he’s weak. Like, _really_ weak. I’m not sure if he’s gonna be able to hold on much longer.” He admitted, then he shook his head. “Dammit, if John was here, then-”

Ryan put his hand up, stopping Clark. “Yeah. I know. I wish John was still here too. He was my friend, too, Clark. He’s the one who taught us both more than we know about being a medic. But there was nothing we could do. When his group was attacked, it was completely off guard, and they were done for. I wish I could have helped him, but I couldn’t, Clark.”

He then took a deep breath, staring at the young boy again. “Just like I should have helped Axel.” He muttered quietly, then a hand on his shoulder made his head tilt up to see Clark’s green eyes meeting his.

“Ryan, you _did_ help him. You’re the one who got him back here, and you’re the one who sat by his side like a guardian angel until Trent got back. You really never give yourself enough credit.” He said, and Ryan bit his lip with a nod, then hung his head.

“I dunno, Clark. I certainly have a knack for ticking other people off.” He said lowly, and Clark looked up after having placed more bandages on Axel’s side.

“What do you mean?”

Ryan shook his head, rubbing his face with his hands. “I mean that Trent just basically tried to beat the shit out of me, but instead of trying to calm him down, I retorted, started a fist fight, then I….” Ryan took a deep breath. “Then I used what he did at West Point to get him to stop, making both him _and_ Logan, who is now _also_ angry at me, basically break down.” He explained to Clark, meeting his friend’s wide eyes.

“So yeah. I’d say I’m pretty much an asshole.” He grumbled, then Clark grinned, started to snicker, then laughed. Ryan’s eyebrow rose, and Clark stopped laughing for a moment to meet his eyes.

“I was wondering when you would finally admit to it!” He chuckled, and Ryan’s eyes narrowed, then a smirk formed on his face.

“Shut up.”

He then looked down at Axel with a set gaze. “I’m gonna watch over him, though. I care about him, despite what people might think. I promise he’s not going to die. I’ll make sure of it.” He determined, and Clark nodded.

“Then we’ve got work to do.”


End file.
